Fallen Angel
Basic Facts: Member of: Injustice League 6’2” tall Male 23 years old Real name: Abandoned a long time ago Powers: Wings He was born with a set of black, angel-like wings, due to a physical mutation, and the ability to fly with them. Therefrom comes the name “Fallen Angel”. However, he cannot fly forever, just like a normal person can’t run forever. Pyrokinesis He can also manipulate and create Black Fire, also known as Hellfire. He can do just about whatever he wants to do with it, though it takes a moderate amount of energy to do large things, like, making an inferno, or things equal to that. He can, if the situation really calls for it, transform into fire, and fly away much faster than he could normally, however this leaves him completely exhausted. Heat resistance He is highly resistant to heat, to the point where things has to be several ten thousands of degrees Celcius to even faze him. He is however, very vulnerable to cold. Biography: He was born the 27th of February, 1988, in San Francisco. He was their third child, with the other being respectively 15 and 18. They resented him. Their parents favored him because he was the youngest, and had ‘gifts’. He was born with a set of angel-like, midnight black wings. When he grew older, his parents tried to influence him to join a team of heroes, so he did. He joined the Teen Titans for a while, and was ‘good’. But on the inside, he hated it. He hated being ‘good’, helping people. He hated fighting the people he thought should be his allies. So when he first discovered his ability to manipulate fire, purely by accident, he kept it secret. He trained it in secret, honed his skill to near perfection, before testing it on heroes. He stayed in the Teen Titans for a while, killing off their members. At random intervals when he heard of a member going on a mission, he would go their first, and surprise the hero in question by frying them from the shadows. Sometimes he would leave the hero alone, so as to not draw suspicion to himself. However, he always took the hero’s symbol, i.e. their mask, their weapon, or whatever their symbol were, as a trophy. At some point a hero survived, and went back to the headquarters. He exposed Angel as the assailant, and the hero’s attacked him. He managed to get away with his trophy collection. He went to the Injustice League, and asked for an audience with the leader. There he threw his trophies on the floor before him, told him that this was the heroes he had killed, and asked to join. He went through a few tests, but was eventually allowed to join. Appearance: He is 6’2” tall, with spiky black hair. He has large black angel-like wings. He is lean, and strong. Personality He is somewhat flirty, unless he has a girlfriend, then he is completely faithful to her. He is generally a very cold person when he isn’t flirting, but very protective of his loved ones. Equipment: A set of leather gloves. A katana. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Injustice League